


Inspire Me Prompts- GerIta

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Prompt: Angst #1 “I can’t do anything right.”Feliciano comforts Ludwig after a bad day.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Kudos: 46





	Inspire Me Prompts- GerIta

Ludwig closed the door loudly behind him, struggling to keep it together. Today had just been one mess up after another, all of them being his fault and it was weighing on him.

This morning he had gone out early to one of his favourite bakeries. Usually he didn’t buy food for breakfast before work but he had heard today was one of the secretary’s birthday’s, and he wanted to get her something nice as repayment for all the hard work that she did.

His first mess up was handing the cashier the wrong amount of money, which wasn’t uncommon, but he had counted the sum twice before giving it to her. How could he have miscounted his change twice? He had even been wearing his glasses, so he couldn’t blame his eyesight.

After leaving the bakery and getting to the office building he had greeted the secretary with her gift, a small cupcake with buttercream frosting. He had tried many of their cakes and found them all delicious, and cupcakes were good if you only wanted a little treat.

But like an idiot he had forgotten that the secretary had celiac disease and couldn’t eat cake. So he had awkwardly apologized, before making his way to his office, and closed the door behind him.

The rest of the day didn’t go much better. Instead of making two copies of an important document, he made twenty-two because he didn’t know how the new copy machine worked. At lunch he spilt water all over his suit jacket and was forced to hang it up to dry while sitting in a damp button up. After that he had written an employee’s name wrong, one who he had worked with for over three months now.

It was starting to feel like he was the idiot who everyone at the office made fun of.

Sighing as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he took off his gloves and put them in his coat pocket. Making sure to stack his boots neatly.

“Ludwig!” Ludwig looked up to see Feliciano walking towards him, wearing his paint stained apron. “How was work?”

He didn’t want to lie, but he also knew he didn’t deserve to be comforted when it was his fault all these things had happened. “Nothing special.”

“Aww, well I’m sorry your day was so boring, but now that you’re home we can make dinner. That’ll cheer you up!”

Ludwig smiled. “I hope you’re planning on changing.”

Feliciano huffed, “No I think our food could go for a bit more colour.”

Ludwig shook his head, smiling fondly.

****

After both had changed into more suitable clothes, they had started preparing dinner. Ludwig was helping by chopping up onions, as Feliciano’s eyes tended to water when he did so, and Ludwig’s didn’t.

Having finished dicing them, he turned to Feliciano who was stirring some spices into the sauce. Feliciano noticed and came over to take them over to the pot.

“Oh,” Feliciano said upon looking over Ludwig’s shoulder, “I didn’t want them this small.”

Ludwig tossed the knife onto the counter, letting it clatter and possibly damage his nice counter top. “I can’t do anything right.”

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s shoulder and forced him to turn around so they were face to face. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not a big deal, I can still use them. The whole meal isn’t ruined.”

Ludwig huffed. “I can’t even cut onions right.”

“No, I probably wasn’t clear in what I wanted. It’s fine.”

Ludwig threw his hands up.” It’s not even just that! All day I’ve been failing and forgetting things, like a clueless idiot.”

“You are _not_ an idiot,” Feliciano said firmly, but not unkindly, “you’re intelligent, and caring, and you’re good at making hard decisions quickly. You just had a bad day. Everyone has those.”

Ludwig remained silent, continuing to glare at his socked feet.

Feliciano reached up and gently cupped his face. “Why don’t I finish dinner and you go and relax. You’ve been really stressed lately, you need some time to yourself.”

Ludwig’s shoulders fell in defeat. Now his boyfriend was banishing him from the kitchen because he was too incompetent to do anything. Great.

Feliciano glared at him, seeing the change in his posture. “I’m not punishing you, I want you to feel better. I love you being in the kitchen with me, you’re one of the few people I do. I’m just putting your needs before my wants. And you need to relax.”

Ludwig searched Feliciano’s face for a lie but found none. “Thank you for caring.”

Feliciano pulled him into a hug. “No need to thank me for that.”


End file.
